Targeted advertising, such as behavioral advertising, is typically based on information collected from an individual's web-browsing behavior, such as web pages visited and searches that have been made. This type of targeted advertising may require an understanding of the content that a user is currently experiencing on the Internet, whether it is a video or audio clip, an image, or the like. While this method may provide some information about a user's interests, it does not allow for the selected advertisements to be directly relevant to the user. Another form of targeted advertising, contextual advertising, may provide advertisements to a user based on keywords found in the content of which the user is currently viewing. As with behavioral advertising, contextual advertising requires knowledge and understanding of content that the user is currently viewing, or that the user has viewed in the past, such as a search history. Understanding of content can be not only time-consuming, but costly as well, and may not provide the most relevant advertisements or other content to users.